Dana
Profile Appearance Dana is a young adult with short blonde hair, and blue eyes. He wears a black and white outfit that serves as the standard Litilnumia attire. He wears a hooded sweatshirt on his torso, and pants that consist of a black pant leg, and a white pant leg. In the middle of his sweatshirt there is a logo that seems to be a circle that's been horizontally cut in half. Dana's other outfit is the standard attire for a Lestormine soldier. He wears a red body suit underneath plated armor, and carry's a lance. Personality Dana was a kind person that seemed to be dedicated to the cause fighting for Lestormine. He was willing to risk his life, and position in order to help his friends for what he believed to be right. Dana's personality seemed to change after he was revealed to be a member of Litilnumia. He became arrogant, somewhat comedic, and abandoned any tolerance for anyone else dawdling. Dana shared a bond with Billy and Denzel in his youth, but after the events at Ravinan castle his feelings towards their friendship changed. It is clear that Dana has some sort of friendship with his teammates in Litilnumia, but the strength of his friendship with them is unknown. Story (contains spoilers) Dana is a lightning gamia user and a member of Litilnumia. Dana grew up in the city of Stobon, and had a lot of friends in his youth. Out of the many friends he had, Billy and Denzel were among them. When Dana got older he left the life of the common man to join the Lestormine military. Dana worked his way into becoming a soldier of high regard, and was often tasked with special missions from King Absen himself. One of these special missions was to escort Queen Taiza to the infamous Secret Row for a private execution. This escort mission got Dana involved in more trouble than he could have hoped for. Alex and Tosen caught wind of this escort mission, and attacked Dana for more information about the execution. Dana refused to tell them everything, but they were able to tell that he was hiding something. Dana managed to escape from Alex and Tosen in the Acadia woods. After escaping Alex and Tosen he was found by his old friends Billy and Denzel. The three of them briefly reconnected, and partnered up to enter Lestormine castle. As the trio headed over to the castle, Alex and Tosen intercepted Dana a second time. Rather than fighting, this time Dana fled into the Lestormine night. As everyone followed after him, Dana made sure to use his knowledge of the castle to make a clean escape. However, Alex managed to catch up to him. Dana tries to reason with Alex through conversation, but she becomes extremely frustrated and stabs Dana’s torso. Dana is left for dead inside of Lestormine castle, but he manages to survive. It is unknown how, but during the span of distinction (possibly slightly before the span of distinction), Dana becomes a member of Litilnumia. Three months pass after Dana joins Litilnumia, and the King of Lestormine announces that he will be holding a public speech in Stobon for something special. All of Litilnumia attends the speech, and they coordinate an attack to assassinate Queen Taiza while framing someone else at the same time. The plan is completely successful, and afterwards the Litilnumia crew leaves Stobon. During their return to Ravinan, they hear of a potential obstacle in their grand scheme that could be completely avoided if they hold onto one of the Stralades. Dana is briefly seen in the Treblem woods during the battle between Litilnumia and the Insignificants, but neither Alex, Billy, or Denzel recognize him. After Tamara is kidnapped, Dana travels with the rest of Litilnumia back to Ravinan. They leave Tamara at the bottom of Ravinan castle, and torture her until she loses the will to escape from them. Dana meets with the rest of the group in the Ravinan throne room. As they all meet, Alex and Billy quickly enter the throne room. To much surprise, Alex and Billy stand in awe as they see that they’re terribly outnumbered. Now Alex and Billy recognize Dana for the first time since Lestormine castle. Dana is shocked to see that Billy is friends with Alex, so Dana tells him that Alex stabbed him in Lestormine. All of Litilnumia (except for Edge and Innocent) battled Alex and Billy with ease. After a brutal defeat, Denzel, Prince, and Titania arrive at Ravinan castle in time to stop the fight. As this happens, Edge arises from the throne to challenge Prince and Titania. Everyone else fled the castle to avoid being caught in the middle of the battle. A few days later, Dana and the other Litilnumia members enter Belial’s Hovel through a baskor in Ravinan castle to enact the final proceedings for Zadroga’s resurrection. Each member of Litilnumia spreads across Belial’s Hovel to release an equal output of energy from the Galaxy Kites across the entire area. Shortly after Dana began to use the Galaxy Kite’s energy, Ian approached him. Dana shows slight interest in battling another lightning gamia user, but his interest dwindles after he defeats Ian with ease. Ian exits Belial’s Hovel after he is defeated, but returns after he makes a full recovery. When Ian challenges Dana to a rematch, he shows a fresh burst of confidence after realizing that Dana can’t use the Galaxy Kite’s power anymore. Dana loses his rematch against Ian, or so the player thinks. After the Insignificants battle all of the Litilnumia members, the victors of each battle race to the entrance of Belial’s Happy Place. Ian is nowhere to be seen, but Dana arrives with Joey to land a deadly surprise attack on Tamara. Dana and Joey find Alex, Kohiid, Phalle, Trent, and Tamara at the entrance, but they don’t see any other Litilnumia members in sight. Dana and Joey try to stop them all from entering Belial’s Happy Place, but Trent stays behind to hold the two of them off by himself. Much to Dana and Joey’s frustration, the rest of the Insignificants make it into Belial’s Happy Place. The outcome between the battle Dana and Joey have with Trent is unknown, but it is heavily implied that Trent dies. Neither Dana, Joey, or Ian are seen after this point. Gameplay In combat, Dj has moderate capabilities. Dj can equip "Light Armor", "Heavy Armor", ' '"Small Shields", '''and "Large Shields".' --- '''Dj's move list is as follows:' ----------------------------------------------------- In combat, Dana is an attack focused opponent. (More character stats can be found on the Enemies page.) Dana's move list is as follows: Musical Themes Dana's theme song is respectively titled Dana's Theme, and can be unlocked through the Jam Room. His song can be heard during his fight with Ian in Belial's Hovel, and during his Max Universe special move. The song "Numia" is associated with all members of Litilnumia, and can be heard during Litilnumia's group encounters with the Insignificants on the Path to Treblem, and the fight in the Ravinan throne room. (This song is also unlockable in the Jam Room.) References # Obsolete Souls™ video game # www.obsoletesouls.com # (Weatherspoon, D, D., personal communication, 2019.) # www.dennelcake.com